The present invention relates generally to the field of aircraft navigation. The present invention more particularly relates to the fields of aircraft navigation systems and display features.
Some modern aircraft include enhanced vision systems that detect and enhance airfield approach lighting. Conventional enhanced vision systems (EVS) use an infrared sensor to detect the thermal signature of airfield approach lighting for operations in low visibility. Updates at some airports involve a transition to LED-based lighting. The thermal signatures of some LED-based lighting systems are not significant enough for reliable detection by conventional EVS systems or sensors.
What is needed are systems and methods for improving detection of airfields having low thermal signature levels.